


You're Poison

by DarkEyedDreamer



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Big Brother, F/F, Hannah and Ingrid is minor, M/M, Multi, rated for later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 21:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11563860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkEyedDreamer/pseuds/DarkEyedDreamer
Summary: When Dan signed up for Big Brother he didn't expect it to be that difficult. He always thought himself to be a level headed guy. But that was before he realized his arch enemy and former celebrity crush were both going to show up.Troye didn't like bringing up the past. He always preferred to act like it didn't exist. Things were a whole lot easier that way. But now he was going to be trapped with his past for the next three months, and all of a sudden pretending like nothing happened wasn't going to work.With all the drama that young people seem to bring to the table, anything can happen. Adding in challenges and a chance to win $50,000? All bets are off. So who will be going home with the gold? And who will be causing the most drama along the way?





	You're Poison

Dan tried not to forget to breathe when he stood on the stage, eyes scanning outward to the hundreds of people watching him. They all knew who he was, even the people who weren’t a fan of him beforehand had just witnessed his entry video. He tried not to feel like that was a disadvantage. He knew that a lot of the people here probably didn’t hate him, but he was an amazingly awkward person when he wasn’t at work and he was sure that compared to everyone else his audition was cringeworthy.

He was an actor, by definition he was used to people watching his every step. Oftentimes, it was on screen; but these next three months were going to be very different. They were going to be watching him. Not some character he was assigned the role of. Not the watered down version of himself he showed in interviews. The real, full extent of him. They could change their mind about how they felt about him at any time and he wouldn’t even know. The thought was horrifically nerve-wracking. Live and in person it seemed like too much all at once and he had to fight to keep smiling as they cheered for him. With all those eyes on him, he wondered how people who acted on stages managed to get anything done without their stomachs tying themselves into knots.

It was only because he was trained in acting that brunet kept his smile. He hoped that he wouldn't be too unpopular. This game could affect his job; and while his manager insisted no publicity was bad publicity, Dan would highly prefer to be liked. He agreed to this because he wanted his fans to know who he was, flaws and all. He was just worried that his flaws would outshine his acting skill- the only real skill he had. Dan was a bit selfish in that he grew used to the cheers and the smiles of fans when they asked him for pictures. He didn't want to give that up, even for the prize money.

 

He was apparently the first to enter the house, which meant there was no one there yet to share his anxieties. Instead, he took a deep breath and attempted to look at his surroundings. The colors were all soft, comforting. The couches were a pastel pink and mint green with pillows of blue, purple, and white. It relieved some of his worries and he took a seat on the pink couch, waited patiently for the other contestants to arrive. The moments alone to compose himself became well needed.

Big Brother knew how to push buttons; they were a game based on manipulation. Pulling people's strings until they brought out the worst in people. It made for good ratings. His manager had warned him about that before he’d even agreed to the show. He thought he could handle it. Dan wasn’t an easily angered person. He liked to think of himself as rational and level headed. Apparently the shows producers had thought so too. The must have realized that normal people would have a hard time causing drama with him. That was why Sam Pepper was walking into the room right now, arrogant stride and shoulders back. Dan felt his blood boil at the mere sight. He flashed Dan a smile anyway, feigning sadness when the brunet refused to stand and greet him.

"Hey Dan! How's Riley been doing?" He asked cheekily.

Dan's response was teeth bared in irritation and Sam, who seemed to be excited for a summer of upsetting his former co worker, sat down. 

There was a few minutes of silence, the tension only building with each moment. Finally, after what felt like years another girl stepped through the doors. Dan breathed a sigh of relief. It was Louise. He knew her, if only somewhat from events, and she was an absolutely stunning person. She took a look at the situation and made quick work of sitting between the two boys, patting Dan on the shoulder gently. He tried not to wilt under the reassuring touch.

“It’s good to see you Dan.” She said cheerily. 

Dan smiled back at her, unable to keep up his anger when she was around. Her personality was contagious. “Nice to see you too Louise. How’ve you been?”

And just like that, the situation was put on hold. The two chattered amongst each other until the next Big Brother guest walked in. It was another man, Tyler Oakley, who Dan had personally never met but knew of from his talk show. He was very cheerful in his greetings, and Dan wondered if he would be like that the entire three months. He couldn’t tell if that would be more fun or annoying after long periods of time, but for the moment it was entertaining. Which he supposed was what the show was about.

It trailed along like that for the next few guests. People he knew of but had never met. Lilly, Grace, Hannah and Mamrie (who came together, but Dan was mostly sure it was because they had a TV show together, not because they were a couple), and Onision. He tried to greet them politely enough, he already had one enemy here he did not really want to make more. Especially not on his first day.

“I saw your show last year with a friend of mine, it was really good.” Dan complimented when Lilly shook his hand. 

The girl smiled widely. “Thanks! I’ve seen a few of your movies, you’re a good actor.”

Sam whispered something under his breath that made Onision laugh, but Dan pointedly didn’t even look in their direction. He was going to try to avoid the drama as long as he could. He knew that drama was what Big Brother was counting on, and he knew that it would come. But he wanted to keep face as long as he could before allowing himself to stoop to that level.

The next male to walk down the steps Dan knew a little better. His name was Troye, and he’d been a very talented singer these last few years. Dan had met him a few times at events, one which Troye been performing at. They’d gotten along pretty well, and the younger boy even called him to express his condolences after the news story broke. He flashed Dan a smile before his eyes scanned the rest of the room, and the brunet tried not to notice the way he tensed up when he met eyes with Tyler. Troye glanced away quickly, like he’d been physically burned. Tyler’s eyes expressed a sadness that Dan didn’t want to think about. They sat as far apart as they physically could, and Dan hoped that the cameras didn’t pick up the obvious tension. That was what this show was about though, and he was sure they had. Drama from the first day, that made for a good season.

Shane and Ryland were the couple of the season. Every season of the show had at least one, and Dan was actually relieved it was those two. In the public eye they seemed down-to-earth and so very much in love. Sure, the show was probably hoping to completely destroy that image but the brunet had faith that it wouldn't break them. They held hands when they entered, which was both adorable and definitely to show off. Probably one of them trying to warn the other guests not to even bother trying- although Dan couldn't imagine someone would knowingly attempt to break them up. That would probably make for some air time, but who wanted to be known as the person who broke up the world's currently favorite 'It' couple? Dan didn't, that was for damn sure. They sat completely within each other's personal space, Ryland resting his head on Shane's shoulder comfortably. Louise let out a small 'awe' that Dan seriously hoped wasn't picked up by the camera. How embarrassing would that be? 

The next girl who came down the line was nameless to Dan. He’d never seen her before in his life, even in passing. She was a small, thin-framed brunette who smiled a red-lipped smile as she shook everyone’s hand. She introduced herself as Ingrid, and Dan thought it would probably be impolite to ask her what she did for a living. The girl already looked a little uncomfortable with the introductions, and he didn’t want to fluster her even more. He’d ask Louise about it later, she had given the girl a hug like they were old friends. She took a seat beside Hannah, who gave her a warm smile of reassurance.

Either this show did very good homework, or they just got lucky when it came to wreaking havoc on Dan’s emotions, because his heart skipped when Phil Lester walked through the doors. He kept his emotions off his face, hid it well. He was an actor, after all. But inside his stomach was doing butterflies which did not deserve to be there.

Phil had been an old crush of his. They hadn’t officially met, but Dan had seen him as a teenager online. Phil Lester was a YouTuber, a quite successful one if the producer deals had anything to say about it. When Dan was younger, he was mostly a vlogger who liked making short stories, but now his love of those stories had led to him producing a few movies side-by-side with quite famous producers. The brunet was rather bashful to admit that he’d been keeping up on the older man. He was one of the first crushes Dan recalled having on another boy, way back then. He was confident, funny, cute… all those dream-boy things. He hoped the cameras didn’t pick up the nervous smile he gave when Phil stood in front of him. He was having a hard time not reverting back to his teenage fangirling self. 

“Hi, I don’t think we’ve met before. I’m Phil.” The raven haired male said with a charming smile.

“Dan. I don’t think we have.” He responded back with a returning smile. 

He hoped he played it cool enough, but there was a twinkle in Phil’s eye that made him think his excitement showed. He almost let out an audible groan, but bit it back just in time. These next three months were going to be difficult.

There was one more person after Phil, a man named Kingsley who Dan had a hard time placing. He seemed familiar, but he was too focused on not looking at the raven haired male who was sitting across from him. He didn't have to know the cameras were rolling to understand that it would be problematic. He didn't want to be known at the star-struck actor. His fans would be clinging to theories left and right. They had a habit of doing that. He loved them and all, but really some of them went over-the-top to try to convince themselves of things they wanted to be real. It was cute, and mostly he didn't mind, but on a show like this he didn't want the rumors circulating. 

He already knew that was a lost cause. 

-

Troye managed to avoid Tyler through the introductions, and even once everyone was sat and waiting to be allowed into the bedrooms he managed to not even look the other boys way. He thought a few times that he was being looked at, but he hoped not. Hoped Tyler had a bit more self control than that.

“Hello citizens of the Big Brother household, this is Big Brother. One of the bedroom doors had been opened. You may begin finding a bed, but do not get comfortable as within the next few days you will be competing for a space in the larger suite.” The announcement said.

Troye was up within moments, following the others into the room and plopping onto the closest bed. There were only six beds- a bad sign for the slower people in the room. Even if they doubled up three of them would be left without. Troye was grateful not to be one of them. He hoped this wouldn’t be lasting very long.

Once he was actually sat in a bed he took a moment to look around. The room was nice, painted a soft yellow color. The bed sheets and blankets were a different color for each bed, and Troye had stumbled upon a sky blue one. It was pretty. He could get used to the gentle color scheme. He saw Dan and the nice blonde girl (Louise?) had already decided upon sharing a bed, Louise laughing as she rested her head on the brunet’s shoulder.

He realized with mild dismay that Tyler was still standing in the middle of the room, cracking jokes. Before he realized that he’d have to share a bed, Troye made a split second decision, waving at Ingrid with a bright smile. He knew her, she was a model and had worked on a few of his music videos. She’d always been sweeter than sugar, and anyone would be better than sharing a bed with Tyler. Even for a few days.

“Hey Ingrid, come here you can share with me.” He offered, and the relief that shone on her face was overwhelming.

“Thank you! I was going to ask Louise but Dan snatched her up.” She replied with a giggle and a wave at Dan’s direction.

“Oh I’m sorry dear, I didn’t know.” Louise apologized. “Me and Dan haven’t spoken in ages. I’ve missed him.” She emphasized the point by poking the boy’s side, and he laughed, jerking away.

“It’s alright.” She replied politely, sitting down beside Troye. She focused her attention on him then. “How have you been?”

“Great! I just got off tour and my manager thought this would be a fun way to spend my vacation.” He laughed. 

They chatted like that for a while, exchanging small talk before he excused himself to the kitchen with nothing but a snack on his mind. He was searching the pale-teal cabinets to no avail when he heard the door open and shut once more. 

Without looking up he called out, “Hey you want to help me with this?”

“Sure, what are you looking for?” A familiar voice asked, making Troye jump in surprise. His head smacked against the top of the cabinet and he yelped.

Tyler was over in a moment, leaning down to check him for a bruise. “Shit are you okay?” He asked, worry in his tone.

Troye backed up a step, clutching his head and forcing a smile. “Yeah I’m fine. Looking for chips or something.” He explained, quickly going back to looking so he didn’t have to look at the older boy.

There were a few moments of silence where the singer thought Tyler must have had some sort of self-preservation on national television. Until he didn’t. “So Troye, how have you been? It feels like we haven’t talked in forever.”

Troye clicked his tongue. “I’m sorry, have we met?” He asked bluntly. He swore he could feel Tyler flinch.

“Troye…” He said in a softer tone and the younger boy spun around, meeting Tyler’s eyes for the first time in years.

His eyes narrowed and he gave a vague shake of his head. “Not here. We’re not doing this here.”

Tyler glanced to the floor, and the break in eye contact was a breath of fresh air. “I was going to ask if you still liked Hot Cheetos.” He replied, holding the bag up a little higher.

“Oh.” Troye said, voice nearly a whisper. He nodded his head, taking the bag from the older boy’s grasp. “Yeah. Thanks…”

The blonde gave a small shrug. “It’s the least I can do.” He replied, and it felt heavier than the lightness of his tone.

The moment was broken when Dan entered, Louise walking right behind him. “Oh honey, I’m sure no one even remembers it. Even if they do it doesn’t matter!”

Dan’s face was red, and Troye couldn’t tell if it was out of anger or embarrassment. “He just drives me crazy Lou. Walking around making jokes like that.”

“Sam is a horrendous person, everyone knows it. He’ll be off the show in a week Dan, don’t fret about it.” She responded.

Troye crinkled his nose curiously, bit his lip to keep from asking. Tyler must have already known though, because he was happy to add. “They only brought him on the show to get a reaction out of you Dan. You know how this kind of thing goes.”

Dan nodded, running a hand through his hair. It was curly now, natural. The last time Troye had seen him it had been fringed out. He liked it better this way. “I know, and it fucking worked.” He groaned. “You know he had the nerve to ask me how Riley was?”

“What a bastard!” Tyler huffed in agreement, crossing his arms. “If he messes with you let me know, alright? It’s not right at all.”

That seemed to help, Tyler always seemed to know how to make things better. Troye had envied it back in the day. Dan gave a small smile. “Thanks Tyler.”

From somewhere above them, the Big Brother voice made its second announcement of the night. “Big Brother would like to ask that the guests please come out to the garden for the first challenge.”

Grateful for an escape, Troye let out a breath. Not even glancing at Tyler, he made his way for the door; regretfully leaving the snacks behind on the counter. He’d get them later.

If from behind him he heard Tyler make a disappointed noise, he pretended not to hear it.


End file.
